Cold and hurting
by Emmett-Cullen-1935
Summary: Edward Left Bella and she is rapped. all human. set in new moon. Sorry guys but i has stopped writing this story. emmettcullen1935
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Newtons to start my Wednesday afternoon shift

I walked into Newtons to start my Wednesday afternoon shift. It had been a slow day with only three or four customers coming in and buying stuff. With only ½ an hour left of my shift Mike needed to go home because he was going on a date with Julia a new girl at school.

"Bella, do you mind of you lock up? I have a date with Julia and I was picking her up in 20 but I want to go home first. Is that ok?" Mike asked

"No Problem Mike go have fun I will give you the key tomorrow at school alright?"

"Thanks Bells you are a lifesaver. Cya tomorrow."

"Bye Mike have fun."

I locked up the shop 20 minuets later. I had the key in my hand when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The man spun me around and looked into my eyes. He looked familiar in a way?

"Isabella Swan, I have been wanting to see you for so long. I want to feel everything of you. I want to feel myself inside of you. I want to see you scream in agony. I want to fuck you so hard that you will be pleading me to stop. Don't scream or I will make it worse much much worse." The man said. His blue eyes piercing mine and his long blonde hair touching my shoulders as he stood over me.

"Please. Don't do this. Please. Don't do this I am begging you, please."

"Too late Isabella. I had my eyes set on you ever since I saw you in that alley in Port Angeles. I wanted you. Where's the boy that saved you back then?" he sniggered.

"Umm…well…he is on a umm holiday. Yea a holiday!" I said but my lie was pathetic even I could see that. It had been months since I had seen or even heard from Edward. I hated to think of him it made me feel sick even more that what I did then.

"Well I guess I can do what I want while he isn't around. Take this it will make you feel better." He said as he handed me a bottle of water.

"No! I wont take it no!" I screamed and kept my mouth tightly shut.

"Don't you remember your promise? Take it now!" he said as he grabbed my mouth and poured the water into it.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled the words slurring as I said them. I heard a fit of laughter from the man.

The next thing I remembered was lying on the floor of Newtons with my shirt ripped and my pants down by my ankles. I tried to stand up but I was in so much pain that I couldn't. I found my phone in my shirt pocket and called Charlie.

The phone rang three time then Charlie answered "Hello? Bella is that you?"

"Yea dad it's me. Can you come and pick me up I am at work. I think I was rapped. I met a man outside when locked up and he told me to drink something, I said no but he forced it into my mouth then I woke up inside Newtons with my shirt open and my pants around my ankles. I am in a lot of pain a the moment please come help me. I think I may need to go to hospital." I explained.

"Sure no problems are you sure you were rapped? I will be there in 10 minuets."

"Thanks dad." I whispered

The ten minuets it took for Charlie to get there felt like hours. I was writhing in pain. I found a old sheet and wrapped it around myself. Then I heard a knocking at the door.

"Bella honey open up. I am here." Charlie called from out the front.

"Just a minuet!" I called trying to pick myself of the ground with as much grace as I could handle. I reached Charlie after a minuet of so.

"Dad! Please help me I…I…I don't feel so good." I mumbled as I fell into his arms.

"Sure. I think we need to get you to the hospital. Let me help you to the car. I called the Newtons and they are on there way here."

The drive to the hospital I don't really remember. I was in dads leather sheriffs jacket and a pair of my sweats the were in my truck from PE. I arrived at the hospital and Dad explained what had happened at Newtons and they took me to a privet room where Doctor Snow looked over my body.

"Charlie it doesn't look so good she had a lot of bleeding and bruises. We will have to do a rape kit on her. Is that alright?" Dr. Snow whispered as they thought I was asleep.

"Yes sure Dr. Snow whatever you have to do to make her better. Will she have any lasting damage?"

"No I don't think she will but it may effect her recovery from when Edward left her she may have to start from the beginning."

"Just get it over and done with so I can take my baby home back where she belongs."

"Charlie I am sorry but she will have to be kept in overnight for observation. Do you want to step out while we do the testing?" the doctor asked. With this I woke fully up.

"No Charlie don't leave. Please don't leave me. I am scared daddy." I whimpered.

"Baby I am not going any where. I will be here as long as you want me."

"Bella do you want me to start?" Dr. Snow asked in a polite shy voice.

"Yeah sure Doc what ever you want." I said.

Dr. Snow put a sheet over my body and I pulled down my pants for the doctor to see. I felt so ashamed when he saw what must have been horrible.

"Charlie, Bella there's a lot of damage here. We will have to sew it up. I will give you an anaesthetic to numb the pain."

"Do what you have to do I want to get it over and done with." I mumbled

"Sure whatever you want Bella."

The pain was much much worse in the beginning and then all I could feel was a slight tugging as soon as it begun it stopped and I couldn't feel anything. What felt like hours passed and he told me that he was sending the swabs to the lab to get the results as he took my blood.

"Bella do you want to walk to your room or take a wheelchair?" a nurse asked me.

"Umm I think I will go with the wheelchair. I am not sure if I can walk at the moment." I said trying to smile.

"Sure then I will go get it." The nurse said with a coy smile.

I clambered my way into the wheelchair and the nurse took me upstairs to my own room where I got into bed and fell asleep. When I woke up I couldn't remember much of what happened the day before. I saw Charlie asleep on the couch in my room and flowers around my room. Did Charlie buy all of them?

"Dad? Are you awake?" I whispered and touched my head it was covered in bandages why?

"Bella honey. Its so good to see you awake." He said as ha patted my arm.

"How long have I been asleep? Why is my head covered in bandages?" I asked puzzled.

"You have been asleep for three days. You must of hit your head hard because thy gave you a CT scan and it showed bleeding in the brain. You had to be sedated."

"That's ok does everybody know what happened? I am tired can I go to sleep?"

"Everybody knows your mother has been coming to see you. Go to sleep darling you need to get better and Angela want to see you."

"Angela? Wants to see me?"

"Yes now sleep!" Charlie ordered and I obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

2 years later.

I walked up stairs to see why my beautiful baby was crying (something she had been doing a lot lately). I went over and picked her up and started bouncing her up and down. She was a gorgeous baby with her brown hair and blue eyes those of the man that rapped me all those years ago.

"Charlie!! You home?" I called out from upstairs.

"Yea Bells I am here what's wrong?" he asked the worry was clear in his voice.

"I think Rosie is sick she has been crying for a long time and she has a temperature of 91 I am taking her to hospital. Can you do the laundry while I am out, I may not be home for tea so it is pizza again for you." I called as I dressed Rosie in warm clothes and myself in a jacket and picked her up while making my way down stairs.

"Dad if Jake comes over tell him where I am and if he wants to see me go to the hospital alright?"

"Yea sure mo problems Bella, Love you Rosie. Good luck." He said as he kissed me and Rosie on the cheek.

I jumped in to my old red Chevy truck and strapped Rosie in. we drove to the hospital where I signed her in saying what was wrong with her and sat down to wait, lucky I had brought a book _Wuthering Heights _who knows how many times I had read that book but I loved it.

"Rose Swan? Follow Dr. Cullen" I heard the nurse call out after three hours.

"Cullen? Did…did I hear you wrong or did you say Cullen?" I asked stuttering as I went.

"Dr. Cullen yes you heard correctly."

"Thanks." I said grumbling my way towards where she ad pointed.

I walked into the room and saw Carlisle, "Hi Carlisle how are you?"

"Bella Swan is that you? Who's baby is that?"

"The babies mine. Don't worry the farther isn't Edward. Umm Rosie is really sick and she wont stop coughing and crying."

"Rosie? Alright. Who's the farther then?"

"Yea I called her Rose Alice after Alice and Rosalie. The farther is…well…umm…I…I was rapped."

"Bella are you being serious? It's a nice name now let me look at her." He said as I placed Rosie on the examining table.

"Yes Carlisle I was rapped. It was a few months after you left and I was closing up Newtons when a guy drugged me and rapped me. Then a few months later I figured out that I was pregnant with his child." I said as he looked over Ally.

"That's horrible Bella. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner? Rose she just has a bad cold get this script filled and give her 10mls one a day." He said as he gave me the script.

I didn't know what to think, going back to the Cullen house after all these years, "Umm Carlisle will E…Ed…Edward be there?"

"Yes he is there and he wanted to see you so badly for so long."

"Hmm if that's the case then WHY DIDN'T HE COME AND VIST THE BASTARD!!" I screamed at Carlisle.

"Bella calm down. Edward didn't want to leave he wanted to come and see you for so long. I told him no because he promised that he would never see you again."

"CARLISLE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT DO YOU WHAT MY LIFE HAD BEEN LIKE FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS? I AM A SINGLE MOTHER WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I screamed.

"Shh. Bella calm down you don't want to scare Rosie do you? Come to the house around 7 tonight I think everyone will want to see you." He said soothing me.

"Fine. Bye Carlisle." I snapped.

I made my way to the chemist to get the script filled when I saw Jessica Stanley behind the counter.

"Hey Jess, can I get this script filled?" I asked as I handed her the paper.

"Sure Bella. Nice to see you again. Is that your little sister she is adorable?"

"Nope Jess she is mine. Her name is Rose and she is 2 years old." I felt so proud of Rosie at that moment.

"Bella you're a mom? That's cool. Who's the farther? Is it that Jacob boy you used to hang out with?"

"Yea I am and nope the baby is not Jacobs I don't know who the farther is. I was rapped when you all left for college."

"God Bella are you ok? I didn't know. Here is your script. Did you know the Cullen's are back?"

"Yea actually I did I saw Dr. Cullen this morning at the hospital and I am having dinner there tonight. Thanks bye come over sometime alright?"

"Sure, have fun. ciao Bella." Jess called as I walked out of the store.

I was in a daze when I got back to Charlie's. Jacob was sitting on the sofa waiting for me.

"Hey darling. How's my little angel?" he said as he gave me a peck on the lips.

"Hey Jake, she just has a cold. You will never guess who I saw at the hospital today? And at the drug store?"

"Who did you see?"

"No I told you to guess." I said as I pouted.

"Bells honey I don't know just tell me."

"Fine I saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Jessica Stanley." I looked at him and he was tying to compose his features.

"What the hell? Why are they back I thought they were gone forever. What did he say?"

"He…well…umm…he asked me over for dinner tonight with Rose."

"YOUR NOT GOING." He shouted and woke Rose up and she started to cry.

"Look what you did JACOB! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!" I screamed at him while I tried to push him out the door.

I was a nervous wreck before I went to the Cullens. I changed what I wore over three time and in the end decided on a grey and white shirt with jeans and a vest. I straitened my hair and wore makeup trying to hide all the sleepless nights I have had with Rosie.

"Charlie you still home?!" I called from the top of the stairs.

"Yea Bells why?"

"I am going out! Should be home by 12. Rosie is coming as well."

"Don't be to late. Did you see Jake today?"

I walked downstairs and saw Charlie, "Yes I saw him today." I snapped

"Bells do you want to talk about it?"

"No leave me alone." I said as I stomped out the door.

I made my way back to the house I had been to so many times but for two years I hadn't even thought of the white house on the river. I found the secluded driveway and parked the car. By the time I had un strapped Rosie my door was open and a pixie was bouncing outside my door.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella so good to see you!! How have you been? Who's this little cutie?" she asked as she tickled Rosie.

"Alice calm down, I am doing great. Alice I would like you to meet my daughter Rose Alice Esme Swan. She is two years old. And adorable."

"Oh Bella can I hold her please? Pretty please with Edward on top?"

"Oh fine now can we get inside I don't want Rosie to get any more sick."

"Sure sure whatever you want. Everybody is so exited to see you."

I made my way to the door and saw Esme waiting there for me, "Esme! How I have missed you. How have you been. I would like you to meet my daughter Rose Alice Esme Swan."

"She is beautiful. Who is the farther?"

"Well I don't want to have to say the story more than necessary so if everyone could be present it would help a lot."

"Sure Bella no problem. EDWARD, EMMETT, JASPER, ROSE, CARLISLE COME DOWN NOW!" She called.

One by one the made there way down stairs I looked at all of there faces stretched into huge grins. The last person to come down was Edward he hadn't changed much over the past three years.

"Hi everyone. I would like you all to meet Rose Alice Esme Cullen, she is my two year old daughter." I said as I showed he around to everyone.

"OMG Bella you're a mom? And you named her after me didn't you?" Rosalie asked looking panicky.

"Yea Rose I am, and of course I named her after you and Alice and Esme. Now how I became pregnant is a story in its self. I just want to clear some things up. 1st I have no clue who the father is and 2nd I don't really want to know who he is. Well it as two months after you left and I was finishing up at Newtons. I was locking up that day because Mike was on a date. I had locked up when I felt a mans hand on my shoulder and he drugged me, rapped me and left me bleeding and pregnant inside Newtons. I called dad and he picked me up and took me to hospital. Nine months later I was blessed with my angel Rose. I have a reason for that, I remembered one time you Emmett were talking about Rosalie and you called he your angel. She is mine so the name was fitting." I explained.

"Bella, how could I have ever done that to you. How could I have ever left you. I love you Bella. I don't know if you still love me but I will always love you. Please forgive, if it's the last thing I do please forgive me." Edward begged.

"Edward I forgive you. I still love you but I have started to move on with Jacob Black a boy from La Push. Its ok don't worry I still love you, I don't know if I can be around you because of that. Goodbye Edward I will miss you and I love you. Just one more question will you be Rosie's Godfather?"

"Yes sure Bella honey whatever you want I will give."

At that I walked out of the room and strapped Rosie in and left to go back to Charlies house through tears that clouded my eyes. I didn't see the semi trailer coming around the corner. The last thing I saw was my angel as I put my arms around her to shield her then it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person laying next to me

I woke up in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar person laying next to me. I was in pain and unconfutable.

"Bella its so good to see you eyes open."

I wanted to talk. I wanted to talk so badly but my mouth wouldn't connect with my brain. What was happening? I could not feel anything I was numb but I sould see a boy he had russet skin and his hair was down past his shoulders. Who was this boy?

"Bella can you hear me?" the same boy asked me.

I wanted to say yes I wanted to scream yes as loud as I could. I wanted to know who this man was, I wanted to know who I was I wanted to know why I was here in this place. I heard a door open and a beautiful man walk in who was he?

"Jacob, as you can see Bella has woken up, but with here injuries she wont be able to speak for a while, there may also be some slight amnesia. Rose is fine she just had a broken leg, cuts and bruises all else she is fine. You can talk to Bella now if you want. Bella I am Carlisle Cullen do you no who I am?"

_No I don't __know who you are, what happened, who's Rose?_ I wanted to say.

"Alright Bella one blink for no and two for yes. Is that ok." The beautiful doctor said.

I blinked twice. I felt so stupid doing this.

"Bella do you remember anything?"

I blinked once. The last thing I could remember was getting on a plane to Forks.

"Bella do you know who I am?"

I blinked once. Should I know who this beautiful doctor is?

"Bella," the russet boy said, "do you remember me?"

I blinked once. Should I remember him as well? What is happening to me why cant I remember anything, These people know me but I don't know them.

The same boy asked the question, "do you know where you were?"

I blinked once.

"Alright Jacob we can see that she has some amnesia so she will be frightened. I think it would be best if we stopped questioning her now and she gets some rest." The doctor said finally breaking the silence

Thank god he stopped questioning me. I was getting tired so I closed my eyes and slept. When I woke it seemed like I had been asleep for ever. Should I try to speak again? Why not.

"he….ll…o" I croaked. Yay I had actually spoken. This was what I was dreaming of for.

"Bella!! I love you," a man said, after a minuet or so of silence I figured out who it was.

"Ch…arr…ley" I said broken with confusion.

"Bella how I have missed you. Renee wants to come and see you!"

"Where am I? what happened?"

"Bella your in hospital you had a car accident and you have been in a coma for the past three months. Don't worry Rosie is ok."

"Dad who's Rosie? How long had I been in Forks for? The last thing I remember was getting on the plane to come here."

"Bella don't stress yourself out you lived in Forks of over three years, Rosie is you daughter. The doctor is your ex-boyfriends dad. Go back to sleep you need rest."

"I don't want to sleep. I want to know what happened. I want to find out what happened over the past three years. I am scared daddy." I whimpered

The door opened and the doctor I had met last time I had woken up entered, "Bella do you remember me? Remember our code one blink for no and two blinks for yes."

"Sorry Doctor we don't need to use the code anymore." I said proudly as I spoke these words clearly.

"Wow Bella, that's great that you can talk again. Have you tried to move your legs?"

"Yes I have, and I cant move them, what does that mean?"

"It just means that you may have had some spinal injuries, don't worry it may be nothing. We will book you in for a CT scan just to be sure. Bella you have some visitors, don't worry they know about you amnesia." He smiled and let the people in.

"Bella I have been so worried. Are you ok? I am sorry for getting angry at you." The boy started to apologise but what over I wanted to know. With this I cringed back into my pillows.

"Who a…a…are you?" I whimpered, trying to pull the covers over my head.

"Bella its me Alice and Edward do you remember us?" a girl named Alice asked.

"No! who are you? Why are you here? Leave me alone? CHARLIE!! help me." I asked getting upset with myself.

"Alice Edward please leave Bella is feeling unsure with herself and she needs rest." Carlisle said.

"Sure Dad, see you later Bella." Alice called as she and Edward left the room.

"Bella, is it ok if you go have the CT scan now? It wont take long."

"Sure Doc, whatever is best for me. Did I really go out with the bronze haired boy?"

" Yea Bella you did for about two and a half years. I will get the nurse to help you into a wheelchair." He left and a nurse came in and lifted me into a wheelchair and wheeled me to the CT scanner.

"Bella make sure you stay very still, it may feel claustrophobic but don't worry it will be over in about 5 minuets or less." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room once I was on the stretcher.

The five minuets felt like forever and the clicking noise was getting on my nerves. Dr. Cullen was right it did feel claustrophobic. As soon as it was over the nurse helped me back into the wheelchair and took me back to my room where she helped me onto my bed and I fell into a deep sleep. While I dreamed I got flashes of things

"_Yea I called her Rose Alice after Alice and Rosalie. The farther is…well…umm…I…I was rapped."_

"_Bella are you being serious? It's a nice name now let me look at her." He said as I placed Rosie on the examining table._

"_Yes Carlisle I was rapped. It was a few months after you left and I was closing up Newtons when a guy drugged me and rapped me. Then a few months later I figured out that I was pregnant with his child." I said as he looked over Ally._

"_That's horrible Bella. Do you want to come over tonight for dinner? Rose she just has a bad cold get this script filled and give her 10mls one a day." He said as he gave me the script._

_I didn't know what to think, going back to the Cullen house after all these years, "Umm Carlisle will E…Ed…Edward be there?"_

"_Yes he is there and he wanted to see you so badly for so long."_

"_Hmm if that's the case then WHY DIDN'T HE COME AND VIST THE BASTARD!!" I screamed at Carlisle._

"_Bella calm down. Edward didn't want to leave he wanted to come and see you for so long. I told him no because he promised that he would never see you again."_

"_CARLISLE WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT DO YOU WHAT MY LIFE HAD BEEN LIKE FOR THE LAST TWO YEARS? I AM A SINGLE MOTHER WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" I screamed._

"_Shh. Bella calm down you don't want to scare Rosie do you? Come to the house around 7 tonight I think everyone will want to see you." He said soothing me._

"_Fine. Bye Carlisle." I snapped._

………_._

"_Bella, how could I have ever done that to you. How could I have ever left you. I love you Bella. I don't know if you still love me but I will always love you. Please forgive, if it's the last thing I do please forgive me." Edward begged._

"_Edward I forgive you. I still love you but I have started to move on with Jacob Black a boy from La Push. Its ok don't worry I still love you, I don't know if I can be around you because of that. Goodbye Edward I will miss you and I love you. Just one more question will you be Rosie's Godfather?"_

"_Yes sure Bella honey whatever you want I will give."_

I realised that it was the boy who I had met earlier on today, and the boy with russet shin and black hair that I had met last time I woke up.

Just then I woke up with a scream.

"Bella are you alright? Did you have a bad dream?" it was Charlie asking me.

"No dad I had a flashback of what happened before my accident. I was angry with somebody named Edward. Was he the boy that cam here earlier today?"

"That's great Bella, yea he was the boy here. Bella I think we should tell dr. Cullen about this, he came in while you were sleeping and gave me the results of your CT scan and he think you broke your back. He said there was a chance that you may walk again. so do you remember who Rosie is?"

"Yes Rosie is my daughter. Where is she I want to hold her in my arms."

"That's great Bella she has been living at Jacobs for the past three months and she misses you so much. Do you want Jacob to com over now?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell had she been doing there

"What the hell had she been doing there?" I nearly screamed at him.

"She lives there when you are at College and busy, it's her second home. Your engaged to Jacob remember?" Charlie said.

"Wait wait, wait, how do I know the Cullens? I was and never will be engaged to Jacob. Can you call Edward I want to see him."

"Bella, Edward Cullen left you, he broke your heat. He left you broken, you were empty until Jacob became part of your life. Then I saw you smile again you were so happy together. Jacob was like a farther to Rosie and a husband to you, he was there when you needed him and you were there were when he needed you."

"I will never be with Jacob, I love Edward he is my life force, I need him. I don't care if he left me he came back. I was so harsh to him when I left before the accident. He may have left but he will be a great farther to Rosie now go get my daughter and bring Jacob here we need to talk. Where's it phone? I need to talk to Edward."

"I will call Jacob and get him to come up with Rosie and I will get you a phone."

"No dad, I don't want Rosie in a car with no car seat, you go get her. I need to talk to Edward alone. Please just do this for me."

"Sure Bella, here is the phone. I am off to go get Rosie so I should be back in about an hour alright will you be ok?" Charlie asked as he passed me the phone.

"Yes dad I will be fine. Now go get my baby." I said as I picked up the phone and called Edward, "Hey, Edward its Bella could you come to the hospital? I want to talk."

"Bella its so good to here you voice, well you don't have to wait to long to see me because I am actually at the hospital visiting Carlisle, do you want me to come to your room?"

"Yea could you please."

" I am outside your door right now." He said as he walked through the door.

"Edward!! I have missed you. Sorry for reacting like I did the other day when you and Alice saw me and sorry for reacting like I did before the accident, I am so sorry." I whispered.

"Bella don't worry, it was out of line I should have known you wouldn't remember me. How I have missed you Bella don't apologise it was my fault I was upsetting you when you got into the car. Please forgive me. I love you so much."

"Oh, Edward I love you to. I have aways loved you, I would go down onto one knee but I…I…I broke my back when I had the accident. But I love you Edward, I want to live the rest of my life with you, Edward I no that this is out of order I know that you are supposed to ask but I love you so much, will you take my hand and wheel me down the aisle and be my husband?"

"Umm…well…err…Yes Bella I will marry you. What about Jacob?"

"What about him?" I asked

"Weren't you to together? Charlie said that you were engaged."

"We were never engaged. I am breaking up with him when he comes over tonight. I have made my decision and that decision is you. I love you, I would go over there to kiss you but a cant really move so come here." I said as he kissed me.

Edward came over to me and lay on the bed next to me snuggling into me with his arms around me, waiting for Charlie to return with Jacob. After an hour Jacob walked in and Edward got up and left the room.

"Hey Jake" I said in a grave voice.

"Bella I am so sorry about what I did, o am sorry that I yelled at you. I love you."

"Jake we need to talk." I said looking away from him.

"Bella what is wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Jake, I don't know how to tell you. I…umm…I love Edward he is my true other half I cant live without him. So to tell you bluntly Jake I want to break up, I proposed to Edward today and he said yes. Could you please bring back all of Rosie's stuff from your house."

"Bella what are you talking about? We were getting married, in a few months."

"No Jacob we aren't now I am getting married to Edward. Bring my stuff back to Charlie's I don't want to see you a…a…again. sorry" I said through the heavy tears and a sore throat.

"Bella don't do this please you don't realise how much I need you, you are my rock my life-force. I cant live with out you and Rosie. Please think about what I have said." He begged.

"No Jake you have always made decisions that work for you, well this decision works for me. I am sorry joke just go just go Jake." I said as he walked out of the room.

I fell back into the mattress and soon enough I felt a arm around me, "Edward, I love you."

"Bella I love you with all my heart and soul, but I don't know if it was the right thing for you to break up with Jacob Black. I can see how it is hurting you. I don't want to see you hurt. I got some news while Jacob was here, CARLISLE!"

Just then Carlisle walked in with a wheelchair, "Bella good news. You can go home today, well not home exactly but back to our house."

"Carlisle are you serious? But I broke my back and I cant walk."

"You have been here for so long and with Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I, I think we can take care of you. Alice is willing to give up her room on the ground floor so you can stay there. Is that ok?"

"Oh Carlisle, Edward thank you I would love to I miss everyone so much is it ok if you have a little three year old living and crying with you?" I asked sarcastically

"Bella I live with Emmett and Jasper of course one more child wont really upset the house."

"Thanks I guess I have to tell Charlie?"

"No Bella I told Charlie all this and he had accepted you decision. Edward do you want to help Bella into the wheelchair she is coming home!"

"Carlisle how can I thank you?"

"You ca thank me by going home and marrying Edward.

"You know about that?" I asked

"About what Bella?" he asked surprised.

"Alright Edward and I have some news, were getting Married." I said

"Bella that's wonderful. Does anybody else know?"

"Nope and I want to keep it that way. Can I go home now?"

"Sure darling let me help you into the car." Edward said once we got to the car before e closed the door he gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

Sorry this chapter is slow but I am sick and watching oprah hip hop dancing. To all those Jacob wont be returning since Bella broke his heart.

Review it make me feel a little bit better each review I get


	5. Chapter 5

A soon as I arrived home to the Cullen mansion I was engulfed into a suffocating hug by a pixie and a bug teddy bear

A soon as I arrived home to the Cullen mansion I was engulfed into a suffocating hug by a pixie and a big teddy bear.

"Hi Alice, hey Emmett. How are you guys I haven't seen you Emmett in a while? Maybe two years? am I right?" I asked

"Bella it has been to long, I have missed you." said Emmett in a voice that I couldn't help but laugh.

They began to walk inside with out me, "Hello! Remember me Bella I am living here?" I called from the car.

"Oops, sorry darling I am so sorry I have just lived so long with out you that it is odd to have you back. Did I tell you that I love you so much?" Edward said as he kissed me pasionatly as he pulled me out and sat me in the wheelchair.

"Thank you. will I be the forgotten person over the next few months? Will you not remember that I am your fiancé?" I said as I gripped him with all my might.

"WHAT?" I heard Alice scream from the other side of the car.

"Hi Alice I didn't know you were there. Go inside I want to talk to all of you I have some big news." Edward said.

As Edward walked and I rolled inside my mind was wondering to the wedding and what would happen when we told his family of our plans.

"Hey everyone Bella and I have some news. Bella do you want to say or do you want me to say it?" he asked as his green eyes bored into mine.

"I will, well…umm…as you all know Edward and I have been in love since I first met him in biology back at Forks high, it was a rocky start and after a few ups and downs, you all thought it would be best if you left me be, which it wasn't. Since then I have had a beautiful baby girl, and I have asked Edwards hand in marriage, he accepted and were engaged." I stuttered though my sentences.

"Bella, Edward that's wonderful. I am so happy for you both, Rosie will love it to." Exclaimed Esme.

"Congrats bro, Bella you will now be part of the family." Said Emmett

"That's great you guys can I design the wedding? I would love you forever." Squealed Alice like a two year old

"Alice of course you can but not to much alright. I don't want a huge Wedding, keep it low key. And by the way Alice you are my bridesmaid." I said sternly.

"Congratulations, welcome to the family." Said Jasper still slightly removed from the convocation.

"I already have exclaimed my happiness for you both." Said Carlisle.

I was quite amassed that Rosalie hadn't said a word since the announcement. Edward saw me unconfutable and wheeled me into what must have been Alice's bedroom. I was huge with a white double bed and matching while furniture, the walls were painted with pale pink and green stripes making it look like a candy shop.

"Wow. Is this Alices room?" I said as I took a double take again and again after the fourth time I closed my mouth and heard a chuckle from my side.

"You tired darling? Do you want to sleep? If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Yea I am tired, can you help me into bed? I wouldn't mind a glass of water if its not to hard. But before you leave I need you to help me get changed." I said

"Darling are you sure you want me to help you with that or is it something Alice should help you with, you need your liquids, lucky I came prepared." he said as he pulled out a camel pack.

"Edward are you scared of seeing me naked? Because if you are that not good because I will soon be Mrs. Cullen and on our honeymoon what are we going to do?"

"No never would I be afraid to see you naked I was sure that you wanted Alice to do it in you state."

"What state Edward? Here help me with my top." I said as I attempted to take my shirt off.

"Alright Bella I will help but this wont turn into anything risqué, alright well not until your back on your feet and after the wedding." E said as he pulled a purple lace night gown over my head.

"Edward will you lay down with me? I need to be kept warm, because I am so cold." I said as he helped me into bed and pulled the doona over my head.

"Hey what are you doing?" I called from underneath

"Getting you ready to sleep darling. So you want me to sing to you?" he said as he pulled the doona over my head.

"Eddie-kins where is Rosie?" I asked as I kissed him on the chest.

"Bella-bear she is outside with Alice do you want to see her."

"No just let me sleep I can see her in the morning. I would love it if you sang to me."

Edward began to sing, it was moments before I fell asleep. When I woke it was dark and I knew Edward had left me to go to his room and try to get some sleep. I rolled over and found my little Rosie asleep with her arms around my legs.

"Rosie-Posy time to wake up." I whispered in her ear

"Momma?"

"Yes darling its me. Could you go get Uncle Eddy or Uncle Emmett or Uncle Jasper of Grandpa Carlisle for me and tell them to bring the chair." I said as she got up and walked out of the room.

After about ten minuets Rosie hadn't retuned, "Edward! Emmett! Jasper! Carlisle!? Is anybody awake? I need some help here and being crippled does not help!!" I called while I pulled myself up the bed so I was in a sitting position.

Emmett walked into the room wheelchair in tow, "Sorry Bella, we were all playing ball outside and didn't see Rosie come out."

"Emmett don't worry its ok. Now please help me into the chair and get Alice to help me to shower."

As Emmett helped me into the shower Edward walked in, "Bella, are you alright? Do you want a shower?"

"Yeah Emmett was just going to get Alice to help me." I said

"Bella, Bella honey if you think I have a phobia of you being naked then why not fight it by helping you shower. I need one as well."

"Eddy do you think that would be suitable? To see me naked before the wedding?" I said

"Well it is purely medicinal of course. You can wear a bathing suit f you would like?"

"Well if its medicinal of course I can let you help me." I said as he pulled me out of bed and carried me to the shower. Where he undressed me and helped me into the shower.

Once in the shower I tried to wash my hair but Edward stopped me and started to kiss me passionately. His body was so warm against mine, "Edward are you sure you want to do this?" I croaked when his lips left mine.

"Don't worry Bella it is all taken care of" he said as he thrust into me over and over.

**Alright people sorry I didn't update sooner but school was busy and BREAKING DAWN came out. Please review or I will make the next chapter about I don't know maybe Cycling?**** I would do it I am obsessed with it.**


	6. Chapter 6

6 weeks later

6 weeks later

"Edward, I love you so much." I said as I awoke in his arms. I had been doing that a lot lately well since the shower incident.

"Morning baby. How was your sleep?" he said as I felt like I was going to be sick, again. being sick was something I had been doing a lot lately.

I got to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet bowl, Edward heard what was happening and rushed in and pulled my hair out of my face while I was still being sick.

"Edward." I croaked.

"Bella, I think you need to see a doctor even if its just Carlisle, you have been sick in the morning for a month now and I am scared, I was scared when you couldn't walk but I new you would get better now I am scared because I don't know what's wrong with you."

"Edward don't worry about me its just the flu, I will be fine. Lets go down stairs and have some breakfast I feel like vegemite toast with strawberry jam."

"Yes I will send you to the doctors. Vegemite? What's that?"

"Vegemite is this black salty spread, it comes from Australia, I had it when I had an exchange student staying with us. I tasted like crap back then but I am craving it badly."

"Alright I will go send Emmett out to get some, I want to try it."

I thought of the morning sickness, missed cycle and cravings, was I pregnant. "Agh! No how could this be." I yelled out aloud.

"Bella honey what is it?" Edward asked worriedly

"Edward don't get angry at be but I…I…I think I am pregnant." I murmured

"But how? We haven't had sex since the shower incident. Oh!!"

"Edward think about it, the cravings, the morning sickness and I have missed a cycle or two. The shower was the only time. Its got to be."

"Alright I will call Carlisle and we will get you to the hospital. I know that you are scared but don't be it will all work out, trust me on this, I love you. lets go get you dressed." He said as he pulled me into his arms and walked me up stairs.

I got dressed into my skinny leg jeans and a baggy pink UCLA jumper. Edward drove us to the hospital where we waited for the doctor to see us.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Cheney will see you now." Said the receptionist who I recognised as Lauren Mallory.

"Edward I am nervous, don't let go of me."

"Isabella Marie Swan would I ever leave you even if you are pregnant?"

"No. lets get this over and done with."

We walked into the office to find Angela sitting behind the desk.

"Angela Weber is that you?"

"Angela Cheney now, but yea its me. Hi Edward, how are you?" Angela said

"I am good thanks. How about you? Any little Bens or Angelas running around?" he said

"Ah, no there isn't but I heard that there is a mini Bella."

"Yea, there is her name is Rosie. Can I have an Ultrasound and blood test done, I think I am pregnant with my second but first to Edward."

"Edward isn't the Farther of Rosie?"

"Nope. Don't ask questions I don't like to talk about that time in my life."

"Sure no problems. Follow me if you don't mind."

"Nope I don't." I aid as I followed her into a room with a bed.

"Bella here put this on I will be back in a minuet." Angela said.

"Bella do you want me to leave?" Edward murmured.

"No you need to be here." I said as he kissed my collar bone.

I got changed into the gown Angela gave me. She put the gel on my stomach and we looked trying to find something that would tell us if I was pregnant, I heard a heartbeat. I heard another one.

"Bella I am pleased to say that you are pregnant with twins." Angela said

"Wow thanks Angela. Twins Eddie-kins twins how good is that!!" I screamed as I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"its great, now calm down it cant be good for the babies, I cant believe that there are two little munchkins in there." He said as he kissed my stomach.

"Hate to break up the celebrations but you need to start to eat healthy and take vitamins and also get at least three hours of rest each day and don't lift heavy things." Said Angela with a stern voice.

"Sure Ange whatever you say. Can we go break the news to the family, well at least yours and Rosie what will Rosie say to have two new brothers and sisters."

"Yea sure lets go." Edward said as he got up with me still in his arms.

We drove back to the Cullen mansion doing the speed limit. When we got home I went and got back into bed where Edward tucked me in and got the whole family together, Rosie came and jumped on top of me but I pushed her off.

"Well as you all know Edward and I are getting married, but I think we will either need to bring forth the wedding or postpone it because there is going to be two new bundles of joy in our lives. That's right I am pregnant with twins."

"Bella are your serious when did this happen? Wow twins I am going to be a grandma." Esme said

"Congrats Uncle Emmett how does that sound?" Emmett boomed.

"Yay!! An excuse for shopping." Said Alice as she planned the trip in her mind.

"Seriously do I look old enough to be a grandpa?" chuckled Carlisle

"Wittwle budder and sista for me" said Rosie as she jumped up and down.

"Wow that's great bro" said Jasper said as he hit his fist on Edwards.

"Two little bundles of joy. Good luck with them." Rose said as she hugged me.

"Bella needs her rest. Let her and my bundles sleep. They need it." He said as the family walked out the door.

"Edward, I have something to tell you." I said as I pushed myself up to his ear.

"What would that be Bella-Bear?"

"Just that I love you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"That's such a coincident, because I love you to. Sleep now Bella and baby's sleep happy dreams you are the only ones who have touched my hearts." He said as he began to sing my lullaby. It was minuets before I fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Other Story that you will like

Pembroke House

**Pembroke House**

"Bella, wake up." whispered my best friend, year 11 Alice Cullen.

"What's with the torch Alice. I do have a bedside lamp you know." I mumbled as I switched it on.

"Oh I know that I just wanted to make it more theatrical!" Alice explained.

"Well get out! Let me sleep. What time is it?" I whined.

"I cant let you sleep because it is time for the passing on ceremony and you are most likely to become school leader of the troops." Alice whispered.

"Fine, help me up and where are my ugg boots?." I asked.

When I was young I used to dream of being head of the Pembroke school. I moved to Pembroke when I was only 11 years old just after my mother died, when I came to live with my aunt Esme. At the school there are four sorts of students those who have no where to go like me; those whose parents are environmentalists who think the outdoors will do there children good; those who live in the town of Pembroke but board here because there parents think that it is a good idea to send them to Pembroke; then there are the students sent here by the courts as a juvenile detention centre.

The annoying thing was, that at Pembroke house there were three levels, we being seniors had the top level to ourselves with our own private rooms. To sneak out at night we had to access the tree through the year 7 and 8 dorms.

Alice helped me up. I put on my old ugg boots and made my way downstairs to the year 7/8 dorms. Where the little spies as we called them, watched us and giggled with the small remarks they made to each other. I climbed down, I couldn't see where I was going but I stumbled my way to the meeting hut on the edge of the campus. I saw the silhouettes of the other house leaders (Jasper from Campbell house, Mike from Turner House and then there is Jess from Murray house along with all the leaving year 12 leaders). I felt like the odd one out with my house leader sitting opposite me and not talking to me while the others chatted amongst themselves. The retiring school leader of the troops stood:

"We are here tonight to conduct the 'passing on' ceremony. After tonight when we go home to study, we will unable to help you with our cause, it will be as if we never existed" said the leader.

The "cause" he is referring to is a 20 year old war that erupts between the Cadets, a school from the city, that camps outside the grounds for 6 weeks of the school year; the Townies, people who live in the town of Pembroke and think that they own our school; then there is us the Pemmys. What we are all involved in is a war over land, we all want each others land. We are not sure what we will do with it when we get it… but we want it.

"We have come to a decision on new school house leader… Isabella Swan your not a popular choice, but you have been at this school longer than anyone else. Yes, you have made some mistakes in the past by fraternizing with one of the Cadets and forcing us to give the Townies access to the river…" I prayed that they wouldn't bring up the Cadet "…Please stand. Do you want to become leader of this school and the troops?" he asked

I never thought that there would have been a question. After a short while I nodded and the old house leaders left, leaving us new ones alone. I wanted to get out of there before the arguing begun, but I was to late.

"Why should you be leader Bella, you don't even want to be here. Why don't you let someone who wants to be leader take charge and then you can go back to spending every moment at Joanna's house in trouble?" shouted Mike.

Finishing Esme's unfinished house was my punishment ever since I arrived at this school. If I broke curfew it was off to Joanna's house, if I was late to class off to Esme's house, if I did anything wrong it was off to Esme's unfinished house.

"I want to be leader Mike, this isn't your decision it is the head of houses and they chose me to be leader so build a bridge and get over it." I yelled

"This year I think that we need to get the Townies on our side. Who's leader this year Jasper? And does anybody know who is the Cadet leader?" I asked.

"Umm Jacob Black is the leader of the Townies and there is a rumour that Edward Masen is the leader of the Cadets… that may make things difficult Bella." Mumbled Jasper.

The only reason that Edward Masen may be a problem is that in year 8 I met Edward at the station, waiting for the train to Port Angeles, it was just coincidence that we headed for the same destination, waiting for the same train. We were seen on the station in deep discussion by two year 12s as the train pulled in, we never saw them. They told the leader of the Cadets, the Townies and the Pemmys, so the whole thing was blown out of proportion. Unknown to us that a rule prohibited the fraternizing between two rivals unless supervised. The leader of the Townies, to punish both of us, forced us to relinquish a small section of the river and the Cadets to give up the dirt bike trails.



I hadn't seen Edward Masen for nearly three years, he had changed. When I saw him it took me a moment to take all 6ft2in of him, he had grown up. His hair was darker and I could see stubble on his face. He was quite good looking in that scary sort of way, but his blue eyes, they made me melt. Could I be beginning to like Edward Masen?

All three territories came to the designated meeting place, the Scout Hall. It was the first meeting held with all parties present and accounted for. The tension was high, egos were higher. I sat opposite Masen, there was strange attraction between us. I could feel his eyes looking at me.

"Well we all know the reason why we are here, so lets get it over with. We want the river access back and we are willing to trade." I said.

"We are here to gain access to your outside bathrooms Isabella. I hate having to pee in a hole." Said Masen.

"Hell no! We wont let you, it is too close to the school we have juniors that don't know the boundaries very well." I exclaimed.

"Well teach them the boundaries, because our juniors can show you them with there eyes closed." Said Masen

"Will both of you shut up!! We have the river access and the bathroom you have lived without for the past twenty years it is not important. What we want is the club house." Said Jacob

"The club house? Edward and the Cadets own that land, don't ask us. Why do u want it?" I nearly shouted.

"Edward? Wow you actually know my name ,"he hissed "Thanks Isabella but we aren't giving up the club house it is ours we won it fair and square. If I was ever going to give you access. It wont be happening anymore. This place is going to the dumps. Oh yeah we are out of here! We will be seeing you in your bathroom" said Masen.

"If you dare walk onto our land there will be war!!" I grumbled.

"We are all ready at war Alice, sometimes I think you forget that." Said Masen

"Well thank goodness your dressed for it." I said. Eyeing his Cadet uniform.



It was a shocking week with the discussions on land not proceeding any further and we found Edward Masen and some of his Cadets trying to sneak into the outside bathrooms, unless Jasper had found them we wouldn't have gotten access to the Club House which was awesome. Bad thing was that the school holidays had begun and the whole school had gone home except for me and Alice, we were bored.

"Alice, I am bored is there anything to do here?" I complained

"Actually there is." She said

"What is there to do in this hole of a town."

"Umm shopping, what else?"

"Yeah lets go shopping , I need some new shoes for the dance." I explained.

As Alice and I walked into town because we couldn't use the bikes because the Townies owned the trails. We were about to walk into Target when we saw two of the most unlikely people talking, well they weren't exactly talking it was more like arguing. We walked towards them and Edward turned his head and looked straight at me with those melting blue eyes. Alice and I could hear what they were arguing about I couldn't believe what I was hearing, strangely enough it was the same thing I had been thinking about for a long time, it was time that this stupid, pointless war was sorted out and came to an end. Alice and I were the ones to do it.

I just blurted out, "This has been going on long enough, from what I heard you two saying is that we are all in agreement. It's time we all grew up the Townies, Pemmys and the Cadets its not out war it never was. We weren't even born when it started. Its time to move on so we can enjoy the river, the dirt bike tracks, the bathroom and the Club House there is enough land for all of us."



It was the night of the dance and I was feeling nervous, I wonder who will be there? Will he be there? These were the thoughts running through my head as I walked into the dimly lit scout hall, there were shinny green balloons with strings attached floating high above our heads the sound of music was pulsing through the room making it impossible to speak. I looked around and then I saw him. Edward was standing on the other side of the room looking pleased that I had arrived. I slowly made my way over to him after being stoped by many members of the school. A cluster of girls had begun to surround him, by he look on his face Jacob wasn't interested.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked when I stood next to Edward.

"Oh, not much just waiting for someone to arrive. I just want to say you took your time to arrive. I have been bored out of my brains and all these pre-pubescent girls how can you stand it?" Edward started.

"Well thank you for waiting, I was at Alice's house and she made we wear makeup, with the pre pubescent girls I have grown to ignore them, but I cant escape them at dinnertime. They come at you with all these really annoying Teen magazine quizzes like 'Who's Your Perfect Boyfriend?' after like 10 of them, they start to get annoying."

"Want to go outside? Because it is getting really hot in here" he said

"Then why don't you take off all your clothes." I started singing.

"I think most of the female population here would love that"

"well I know I would, are you too scared or do u want to do it in private?" I asked sarcastically

"Umm, yea abut that lets just get outside. People are staring at us especially to see from your house."

"This is sort of a re-run from year 8 don't you think?"

"Yea it had Bella, I am glad that these wars have sort of calmed down a bit because I was getting sick of the tension between us and that of Jacob and Alice." With that he pulled my face to his and kissed me with the most passion I had ever felt my mouth felt like it was on fire, I opened my mouth to let his tongue intertwine with mine. By the timed I pulled away I felt like I would combust any moment.



It took a few weeks to work things out. We still had some opposition from the Cadets, but finally everyone came to their senses. The best thing about us coming to our senses was that Edward and I, as did Alice and Jacob came to realise that we had more in common than just being leaders of our schools. And Edward and I had a lot to talk about and many discussions ahead of us in the years to come…

The End


	8. Chapter 7

The next few weeks I was forced to sleep and relax all day by my crazy husband who I love very much

The next few weeks I was forced to sleep and relax all day by my crazy husband who I love very much. Edward had been an angel with Rosie

Doing anything he could do to make the transition easier. Charlie has been really unsupportive of my decision to marry Edward. We argued about me being pregnant again and he wanted me to have an abortion, I was not having one.

_Flashback_

_I was walking to my old house to tell Charlie the news that I was pregnant with twins. I thought that he would be happy that I am not moping around the house being my usual anti-social self._

_I knocked on the door to see if he was home, "Dad?" I called as I entered the house which looked like it needed a good clean, "Dad? You home?" I called again to fine the house empty. _

_I looked around to see when Charlie had last eaten and judging by the amount of pizza boxes and microwave meals that hadn't been for a very long time. I decided that as I was waiting till he got home that I would clean the house and make him a dinner to try and get on his good side for my news. As I was cleaning the bathtub my cell phone rang I flipped it open without looking at who it was, "Hello? Bella speaking." I answered in a tired voice._

"_Bella, Its Edward where are you? Why do I have a note here that u are at Charlies when I know for a fact that he is at the police station till 5.30 tonight. Why do you sound so tired sweet heart?"_

"_Edward calm down I am helping Charlie by cleaning the house and then cooking him dinner, to soften him up when I tell him about the twins, alright don't get stressed calm down." I said _

"_Alright but don't push yourself so hard, do you want me to be there when you tell him?" he asked _

"_No Edward I will be fine. I don't want Charlie to hate me any more than he already does and really you're not his most favourite person right now. Let me do this alr4ight, I should be home around 9 ok. Bye darling love you and Rosie so much." I said as I hung up the phone not waiting to hear his reaction._

_It was around 6 that Charlie got home to his nice clean house with grandma Swans beef stroganoff on the stove cooking away and me asleep on the bed in my old room. I was woken from my slumber by a loud band of his car backfiring in the driveway._

"_Bella is that you?" I heard him call from the clean lounge._

"_Yea dad it's me sorry for scaring you didn't mean to I just need to talk about some stuff with you." I said as I made my way down stairs._

"_Bells its good for you to be home the place wasn't the same without you, you didn't have a fight with Edward did you?" he asked with hope saturating his voice._

_"No sorry dad Edward and I aren't fighting and I am not moving back in but we do have some news to tell you. Well as you already know Edward and I are getting married in the winter and well I am pregnant with twins. I would just like to know that I have your blessing with them." I said in a small voice._

_"TWINS!! You already have a daughter you want more kids. Bella think about this you are only 21 you don't want to be a mother of three at twenty two think about the rumours. Bella what I am trying to tell you is that I don't want you to have these kids I want you to have an abortion." He said as his face turned purple._

"_Dad you are worried about your reputation, how thoughtful. Dad the rumours dad what do you think that they will say 'That Bella Swan she's a slut a mother at 21 what would her parents think' well I don't car about my reputation and I am not having an abortion!" I yelled as I stomped out of the house and into my truck. _

_End of Flashback_

"Edward do you think Charlie will care that I want to keep these babies?" I said one night as we were watching the Tour de France.

"Darling don't worry about it he wont care he was just in shock. OMG did you see that crash that was awesome. It was Sven Krauss from Gerolsteiner. He went flying over that road sign and landed on his bum. HAHAHA" he said as he laughed uncontrollably. (A/N that actually did happen it was hilarious. Its was Sven Krauss of Gerolsteiner watch it)

"Don't you worry that they will be hurt?" I ask as he clams him down.

"No darling they should be fine, hey lance Armstrong had cancer and then won it 7 time for fucks sake they should be fine." He said

"Hey did you watch the news today? There was something about Lance." I said as I snuggled closer to him.

"No I didn't have time to catch it, I wasn't about him on drugs was it?"

"No, no just how he is coming back to do his 8th tour de France after two years off, why would he do that I mean he is 37 for god's sake." I said

"He is. Awesome, gotta tell Emmett and jasper they should be happy about that, and 37 that's young really if you think of the cyclists prim its about 30 – 35 so 37 is quite good. EMMETT. JASPER!!"

I heard two people running down the stairs and jumping the last few then a knock on my door, "Yea Edward what did you want?" panted Japer

"Oh nothing just that a certain Lancy Pants is returning for one more tour. And that you should watch it in here with us." He added at the end

"WOOT, WOOT LANCYS BACK WOOT, WOOT!!" Emmett yelled as he did a victory dance around the room.

"Emmett shut up and stop dancing you are not the youngest person in this house any more think of Rosie. Alright so shut the fuck up." I growled at her Emmett yelling was something he tended to do every night and in the morning Rosie would complain of not getting enough sleep.

"Sorry can I still watch the tour in her with you guys?" he asked putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Just sit down, shut up and watch the fucking tour if you want it so badly." I screamed at him, "OMG I am so sorry Em I…it…it's just the hormones." I cried into Edwards's shirt.

"Alright guys time for Bella to sleep you have seen how emotional she is she needs rest, sorry but you will have to leave. Night Em, Night Jazzy." He said in a hushed voice you could hear the faint groans of Emmett and Jasper leaving.

"Now, Bella I don't want to have to tell you again time for you to sleep and get re-invigorated for tomorrow because we are going to the zoo with Rosie and Emmett." He said and before I have time to think of an awesome comeback I was asleep in Edwards arms.


End file.
